


Candy,cigarette and a sunset moring

by vvasasavv



Series: Counterpoint [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV, POV Wheeler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 我並不是一個會說愛情故事的人。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Counterpoint [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Candy,cigarette and a sunset moring

我並不是一個會說愛情故事的人。

換個說法，在我的人生中，愛情從未在我心裡留下太多的痕跡。艾佛斯曾經嘲笑我的不解人意，但當你一睜開眼，面對的是戰爭揚起的煙硝時，愛情不會是我的第一選項。

艾佛斯不以為然，他一邊整理他的蜂蜜一邊跟我抬槓:你就是打算戰死在沙場的人。

我假裝詛咒他會被他的蜜蜂螫到重傷。

但我想我是唯一經歷事情始末的人。這樣說不精準，因為在我們的組織裡沒有所謂的開始與結束，時間變成一個迴圈，往往一個人的結束是另一個人的開始，反之亦然。

我不擅長這種迂迴情勢，這往往讓任務變的複雜，但我不得不陷入其中。

我不喜歡尼爾。

第一次碰見尼爾是在普莉亞家中，當時我是她的傭兵。她說，從現在開始有一項重要的任務，目標未知、策略未知，一切伺機而動。

她介紹尼爾出場。英國人，穿著有「品味」的休閒西裝，帶著一絲疲憊，他的無名指上甚至有戒指。這幾乎是圓場的基本配備。

這是一項不能說的任務，尼爾開頭便說。艾佛斯在一旁嗤之以鼻。

「天能」。尼爾說。

喔娘炮，如果任務的宗旨*就是不能說，那我們已經完成任務啦！不用你這娘娘腔解釋！

不知是誰大聲嘲弄著，這讓我們這一群人哄堂大笑。

普莉亞阻止了這道聲音，尼爾只是尷尬微笑。

這是一個大計畫，普莉亞解釋著，圓場、蘭利、軍火商，未來與毀滅。我們竊竊私語，說著普莉亞不是被騙就是瘋了。

最終由尼爾說出結論。

任務代號是天能。

還有兩句太過矯情的密語：關於暮光與黃昏。

這個世界需要我們來拯救。

尼爾的結尾陳腔濫調，我們也都不把這些當一回事。

「你不覺得尼爾總是神秘兮兮的?」在日後的某一天艾佛斯將蜂蜜倒進茶中問我，並給了我一杯。

「誰知道空降菁英在做什麼，」我喝了一口茶。

尼爾頻繁的在跟普莉亞商討事情，搭著飛機在各國的情報機構閒逛，我們誰也不知道他是怎樣一一擊破那些陰險多疑的機構。也許因為有張英俊的臉，有誰這樣評價，惹得我們大聲嘲笑。

「他就是只是隻會叫的狗。」艾佛斯依然語帶嘲弄。艾佛斯老家蜂場的蜜蜂是我嚐過最甜美的，他老是抱怨他的父親一直叫他回家養蜂並信仰神。我混著稱讚與調侃讓艾佛斯害羞起來，我想也許等他退休後他會回老家養蜜蜂。

艾佛斯看尼爾不順眼，我同樣不喜歡尼爾。除了看起來像給普莉亞灌了一堆陰謀論迷湯外，他還會用一種摻了過多情感的眼神盯著我。這讓我頭皮發麻。

「才談到那個混蛋小魔鬼，」艾佛斯用手肘頂了頂我，隨後我就看見尼爾像是剛睡醒的走來和我跟艾佛斯打招呼。

他似乎理所當然地坐在我的隔壁，笑臉盈盈，我跟艾佛斯錯過了溜走的時間，只能忽略尼爾，兩人尷尬聊著一些無聊的話題，隨即便讓沉默自然壟罩在我們三人之間。

艾佛斯，尼爾突然叫了我的同事。我可以也喝一杯茶嗎?加一點蜂蜜?

艾佛斯張了張嘴，又吞下了什麼，最後一言不發的給尼爾倒茶。

在艾佛斯將茶壺放回，但尼爾似乎還在等待什麼，蜂蜜。我想艾佛斯也想到了尼爾剛剛的請求，我看了看桌面，艾佛斯早把他的蜂蜜收起，他怎麼知道的?艾佛斯的臉沉了下去，還是乖乖的再拿出他的蜂蜜罐來。

尼爾興沖沖地喝了一大口。

好喝!尼爾大聲稱讚著茶，這是我喝過最好喝的蜂蜜。艾佛斯皺了皺眉。

是令人懷念的味道。尼爾的評價帶著顯而易見的誠懇。艾佛斯尷尬的轉開眼神，沒有注意尼爾說的話，我也是。

當時的我並不知道懷念不只是從過去走來，也有可能是未來的殘緒。

也許我對尼爾的不滿還有一點，當時我在戒菸，但卻三番兩次的撞見尼爾在抽菸。

乖寶寶會抽菸?他常在普莉亞客廳外的迴廊抽菸，當我輪班守備時，會看見男人的金髮與消失在夜空的白煙。

而有一次我在普莉亞的屋頂發現他，他坐在屋頂的矮牆上，背面是一片印度的清晨。

我當時菸癮發作，只能做了幾十下伏地挺身後含著硬糖往頂樓走去，就看見那個來路不明的青年在抽菸。

尼爾衝著我笑。惠勒、惠勒。早安。

我讓糖果在嘴中旋轉，再用門牙抵著。

尼爾。我叫他的名字當作招呼。

尼爾吸了一口菸，在暮光之下星火閃爍。

我們都沒有說話。

這樣真不錯，在安靜許久後尼爾突然說。只有我們兩個人。

也許我的反應透露出了什麼，尼爾又尷尬地笑了，跟他們相比，我信任你，惠勒。

我呆了一下，可能露出了不以為然的表情，或是那句差點脫口而出的嘲弄。尼爾也沒在意，你是個可靠的戰士。

即便你從頭至尾都不相信我。尼爾將菸吐在空中。

我一時不知道要回答什麼，尼爾一方面似乎知道很多事，但有時卻又像是毫無所知，而這些矛盾似乎成了某種不自在，讓尼爾總是笑，但卻是帶著一種尷尬。尼爾又吸了一口。隨後只是將菸夾在手指上，火光正好反射在他的戒指上。

我思索著那枚戒指，不知道尼爾是真有家室或只是偽裝。

你還有糖嗎?尼爾突然問，並指指他的臉頰。

我遲疑了一下，但最後還是敗在我們需要再次團隊合作的妥協。

我給他一顆糖。是從孟買市場的小販買的廉價水果味硬糖。

我應該要戒菸的，尼爾說。並將糖果含入嘴中。但有時候一個人時總想要抽菸。

真好，是葡萄口味。尼爾因此呵呵發笑。

吃到糖似乎讓他心滿意足。

這也許是我第一次看見他發自內心在笑。

當一個人對你展露出真正的內在時，你很難對他懷有惡意，也許我就是在這時候漸漸不再那樣看他不順眼。又也許是在清晨中抽菸的，戴著婚戒的尼爾，看起來太過孤單。

我們活在暮光之中。你覺得這是什麼意思?尼爾那時問我。

我們用戰鬥提供這個世界一個更好的未來。我說。

尼爾又笑了，像是小孩般笑出聲音來。

我倒是覺得，我們永遠活在新的世界中。

現在陽光升起了，帶著寺廟的鐘聲。

無論時間如何轉動我們都有新的世界。

尼爾對我說，

我們都有新的開始，新的聯繫。

我們不也算是新的聯繫嗎?

尼爾伸出了手，但我沒有回握。

隔天尼爾給了我一包水果糖，那是我喜歡的口味。我不知道該對圓場的調查感到理所當然或是更假裝討厭尼爾一點。

普莉亞在特隆赫姆外海改造了一艘用來走私槍枝的船艦，這件事意外的沒有人知道，直到我們這一群人搭上了船。在這之前，天能任務依然成謎，除了多了一個叫尼爾的男人，日常生活與以前並無二致。

當我們下來船艙，才發現船上有一座電影才會出現的機器，緩慢的運轉著。

這叫逆轉門。尼爾站在最前方跟我們說，一副反派首腦的樣子。

我想我怎麼解釋你們也不會讓你們多相信我百分之一，尼爾吸了一口氣，百聞不如一見，對吧。

我們此起彼落的發出噓聲。

現在尼爾斯似乎習慣面對我們的不屑，只是冷淡的將我們編隊。叫我們一一走進門中。男人們經過尼爾時挑釁著，我們則對尼爾視而不見。在我經過尼爾時，他對我微笑。

也許是因為菸或糖，我對他稍微勾了勾嘴角。尼爾似乎鬆了一口氣。

但這些不屑嘲笑，等到我們走進門內後便煙消雲散。

當鐵門從上提起時，我們一時不知道發生了什麼事。先是肺部被擠壓的窒息感，而後是耳邊沒聽過的嗡嗡聲。那些像是迷幻藥嗑多的感官向我們席捲而來，我們慌張著，失去了傭兵該有的冷靜，爭先恐後地往外逃。我看著船艙內的蒸氣向下被吸回，向上看隔著強化壓克力可以看到另一批士兵倒退行走，我們腳底打滑，跑不到幾步便跌成一團。

最後穿過那扇門的是尼爾和普莉亞。他們戴著氧氣罩，手上也拎了許多。尼爾將手上的東西遞給離他最近的士兵。當看見那個士兵鼓脹起胸膛時，我們幾乎像是瘋狗般爭奪著，等我們吸飽了氧氣時，才發現剛剛的混亂與絕望其實沒有多久時間。

「歡迎來到過去。」

尼爾戴著氧氣罩說著。

「現在我們的時間將往回走。」我看著尼爾對我們說話，尼爾似乎有什麼不同，但剛剛缺氧的暈眩讓我想不起來。

「我是從未來而來。」若是在平常，尼爾說出這句荒謬的話，我們鐵定讓噓聲淹沒尼爾那精幹的身體，並且就算拿槍抵著普莉亞也要趕走這衣冠楚楚的瘋子。但現在事實在我們身上發酵，看似瘋狂的想法在親身體會後不得不相信他是真實。

這是天能任務的開始。

隨後的時間像是突然加快，我們再過去訓練，而後再次回到現在。普莉亞靠著這艘逆轉船，以訓練為名，利用鉗形作戰，多賺了許多筆，在日後我才領悟過來，當時普莉亞在尼爾的幫助下，將自己的勢力拓展的多快。

但普莉亞終究不是我們故事的主角。在普莉亞死時，我暗自為她哀悼，她是個有野心的軍火商，但同時也是個好人。我想尼爾會替普莉亞落淚，但總在這時我才意識到，尼爾不會見到普莉亞的死亡。

艾佛斯在一次開鎖比賽時意外輸給了尼爾，這讓尼爾得到了艾佛斯的另眼相看—不，也許有可能是因為在幾次鉗形作戰時他們配合良好，他們竟然漸漸地培養起類似兄弟的情誼。

而後主角登場。

當尼爾和男人登上普莉亞的公寓時，我們正再另一次側監視著。

尼爾似乎有些興奮。艾佛斯看著閉路電視，突然開口。我認真的觀察了一下尼爾，除了興奮，他似乎放鬆的露出笑意，那種即使現在多數同事都不再嘲笑他卻依然存在的不自在不見了。

隨後我們跟著尼爾在世界各地待命，在奧斯陸、塔林或是愛沙尼亞。

最後我們回到特隆赫姆外海。

當時尼爾似乎已經取得男人了足夠的信任，他們常常親密的在討論作戰的規劃，通常艾佛斯和我會加入，但總當尼爾和男人在一起時，尼爾似乎特別的輕鬆，尼爾的確是愛笑的人，但在不長不短的相處中，我也勉強能分辨尼爾防備性的尷尬笑容與真心的笑聲--在孟買的清晨中尼爾吃著我買的廉價硬糖所發出的笑聲。

尼爾常這樣對著男人笑—尤其是在最近任務的閒暇之餘，有時尼爾太過放鬆，會直接扶著男人的肩，像是要埋入他的胸中。

當時我們都處在一種戰爭來臨的緊張之中，那時我對尼爾幾乎歡快的情緒甚至帶著些不耐。有幾次出聲制止尼爾過於高漲，尼爾當下會收斂些，但幾乎過沒兩天又會賴在男人身邊。

艾佛斯在聽我抱怨時，有幾次打斷我，但卻又像是不知道要說什麼。

「我想因為這個任務他是主角，」艾佛斯再次引用了普莉亞對男人的稱呼，「而尼爾是整個故事。」最終艾佛斯這樣解釋。

我當時總以為這是艾佛斯沒話找話，但就未來回憶起，也許艾佛斯誤打誤撞的預言了大半。

但在倒回過去的某一天，我看見男人和尼爾在船尾，我的人生似乎跟一時興起有著冥冥中的連結，在那天夜晚我因為失眠而拿起氧氣罩在甲板散步。在甲板的盡頭，我發現尼爾和男人靠在船欄邊。我看見男人和尼爾帶著氧氣罩，似乎在說話 。尼爾手上拿著菸，但沒有點燃—在逆時的世界菸應該會結為冰晶。他們的肩膀碰在一起，男人似乎談到了什麼抬了頭，我下意識也跟著向上看，在黑夜中是逆著閃爍的星辰，流星向宇宙深處回歸。我一直覺得時間的逆行像是吃了太多迷幻藥，但卻又可以在這相悖的世界找到一種令人毛骨悚然的美感。

當我將視線拉回兩人時，便看見他們兩人抵著彼此的額頭。尼爾的手搭在男人的頸子上，男人則抱緊了尼爾。

一時間我只能往後躲去，像是怕被兩人發現。

隨後才緩慢串聯起一些前因後果：尼爾的放鬆與開懷大笑，幾乎親暱的肢體碰觸。一切都恍然大悟。

在遠方尼爾似乎又因為男人的話而笑出聲來，這讓我感到既衝突又欣慰，尼爾對我來說只是一個任務的同事，但看見他高興的大笑似乎又讓我覺得這整個任務、這快要毀壞的世界沒有太糟。

我安靜的回到船艙，卻一夜無眠。

這一幕在往後時常浮現在我的腦海，在再一次碰見尼爾時、在他們婚禮時、在男人再一次的失去尼爾時。但當時我唯一想到的是尼爾手上的戒指。

在我撞見尼爾和男人後的某一天，我們在船艙的吸菸室碰見，大兵們在時間如此常的倒流中總需要一些抒發的空間，吸菸室也許是普莉亞的大發慈悲，但也有可能是尼爾的經驗或私心。

當時我正好瞥見尼爾正在吸菸室，一個人抽菸。這時我才意識到現在的尼爾與剛到孟買時有什麼不同，當我第一次登上船艦看見尼爾時，就意識到卻想不起的差異。

我推門走了進去。

「你的戒指不見了。」我開門見山地問。

「那是未來組織的配備之一嗎？」

尼爾像是現在才想起來看了看自己的手。眼神哀傷。我想這透漏了全部。

戰場有很多事無法預料，我當時含著糖，櫻桃口味。不是有人說嗎，愛情如戰場。

當時我沒有想要評論什麼，也許更多的是替尼爾找個合理的藉口，但是：

「不—惠勒，」尼爾帶著受傷的語氣反駁，我甚至不知道為何尼爾突然有這種反應。

我沒有在責怪—我正要解釋時，尼爾插嘴。

「我愛他，無論在哪個時間—」

我不知道尼爾說的他是男人或是他未來的愛人。

當時面臨人類危急存亡的時候，我甚至沒有多想尼爾是否可以無恙的回到未來。

那場談話似乎在這種尷尬中無疾而終。

但有時命運便是如此。在逆轉門開啟時，我們終究要面臨時間。

在史托斯克12市。

「惠勒。」在行動前尼爾拉住了我。

「我從不恨任何人，我跟你說過這永遠有新的開始。」

尼爾講的很急切又毫無邏輯，在飛機旋槳的吵雜聲中，尼爾的字語忽大忽小。

「有些事是不會變的，無論時間怎樣運行。」

我—尼爾的話被砲彈機械聲所掩蓋，艙門開啟，我大聲命令我的士兵開始行動。

「照顧他。」尼爾在走下機艙前說。

當時我不知道那會是尼爾說的最後一句話。我仍等待他完成任務，因為在未來—在現在有人在等他。

但尼爾在最後一秒都沒有回到貨艙裡。我到處在貨艙內找尋像是尼爾的身影，但當艙門無情關起時，我依然沒有看見尼爾。

等我回到營地時，我才知道，尼爾再也回不來了。

在戰場上有士兵殉職是常有的事，他會成為墓碑上的一段文字，每年在草地上盛開的紅罌粟，弟兄們在任務完成後帶著回憶與哀傷繼續前行。

就跟天能這項任務一樣。

在離開12市時，我發現我帶著尼爾送給我的硬糖，我在糖果袋裡掏著，打開包裝紙，將葡萄口味的糖果丟進口中，嚼著卡卡做響。

任務完成。我對著那包糖果自言自語，卻突然想要抽一根菸。也許我該在海上時跟尼爾要一根菸，談談彼此的希望與未來。

XXX

艾佛斯突然有一天找上我，我們在倫敦的某間小咖啡店外喝著拿鐵閒談彼此的近況。

艾佛斯說在他轉往法國前，男人曾經找上他。

你知道男人愛尼爾嗎？艾佛斯突然嚴肅起來跟我說。他曾在外海看見尼爾親吻男人。

一時間我似乎被推回挪威冰冷的海上。男人擁抱著尼爾，他們依偎著彼此。

是，我點頭。我知道。

我們兩個沉默了許久。有些事情破碎的在我腦海飄盪。

從未來而來的尼爾、他們的親暱，尼爾的話。

艾佛斯形容在尼爾走回地道時男人的眼眶的紅色。

我不知道這些故事，他們的愛情或是尼爾的出軌到底哪裡困擾我。

當時我只是感慨著尼爾的死讓兩個人的心碎與愛情的不可琢磨。

但直到未來的我才發現愛情的全貌—最終是時間玩弄了我，也同時玩弄了尼爾與男人。我現在站在逆轉門前，看著男人敲打著玻璃，後悔著當初在吸菸室跟尼爾說的話。

他的確是在愛，且從未背叛任何一人。

XXX

但天能是背叛時間的組織。

在背叛過時間後，時間便變得難以運算。

我沒有想到男人會在戰爭之後找我，是在戰爭的一年或是三年後。當時我從傭兵退休，普莉亞死後我們一群人鳥獸散，艾佛斯最後仍沒有繼承那作蜂場，決定轉往法國，我則留在印度當起了一些富商的保鑣。

「你願意繼續為天能做事嗎?」

在皇家遊艇俱樂部，男人這樣問我。他點了一杯健怡可樂。

尼爾在船上時跟我說過男人的習慣，在任務前男人只喝健怡。那是我在船甲板看見他們的數天後——或說數天前，他拿了些可樂進到男人房間中。尼爾當時有著某種明亮而雀躍的神態。男人見到尼爾也會微笑，當時的我似乎也被他們的氛圍感染，在生死的縫隙中有帶有一種謹慎的希望。

但當戰爭結束，核彈在地底轟然作響，卻只剩下男人與艾佛斯回到基地。

我知道這代表什麼，經歷過戰爭的人都會知道。我曾經在伊拉克見過一個男人緊握著一枚狗牌痛哭，也親自將那些只剩下回憶的物品交還給還在亞利桑那州等著過聖誕節的父母。

男人緩慢卻堅定地將事情經過說給我聽，幾乎連被火箭砲震落的碎片都詳細描述。

他說尼爾回到了地底。

而天能任務才開始。

我看向男人泛紅的眼睛。沒有問他接下來該怎麼做。

尼爾對男人最殘忍的是，除了這個行走到中途的任務，他什麼也沒有給男人留下。

男人消失了好一段時間，途中普莉亞被殺，薩托的遺產給了凱特，但他有些下屬卻消失了，沒有人知道那些人是死在過去還是只是因為知道太多關於時間的秘密。

但我當我為一個科技大亨作為臨時隨扈時，卻看見男人出現在我的眼前。

男人邀我到皇家遊艇俱樂部，他點了可樂，不知為何他先幫我點了伏特加通寧，卻在說出口後才煞住轉問我要喝什麼。

在往後的日子中，他曾有一小段時間會喝酒，那時尼爾也在，他們共同的居所，但卻也只是那樣短暫的時間而已。

曾經有人會為男人準備這些可樂。我看著他喝著垃圾飲料的側臉，覺得有什麼東西消失了，連帶的連男人本身都有如歷史的幻象。

「我們還在任務的中途。」男人解釋。

我答應了男人，除了優渥的條件，也許我更怕我所經歷過的只是一場夢境。艾佛斯說的的確沒錯，我是在戰場上的人。戰爭是秘密的，但殘留在心中的，不單單只是一段記憶而已。無論是我、艾佛斯或是我眼前的男人，都因為戰爭而改變——還有尼爾，當然還有尼爾。

這時我尚未意識到，在這個當下，尼爾不只是一道愛情與歷史的幽魂。

xxx

我們以一種沉默的默契打理著整個組織的建立，這一切都很困難。在任務的後半——也就是我們已經經歷過的那些歷史，我們知道會發生什麼事，卻無法回想任務的初始是怎麼發生的。

現實不如小說，並非先看結局就能預先知道整個故事。

而了解整個故事的人已經不在。

我們在格林威治的伍利奇(Woolwich)租了一個小庫房，掛著洗衣店的招牌，這間小庫房便是我們的工作場所，背對著倉庫走幾分鐘就可以沿著泰唔士河餵海鷗。

我們花了一些時間整頓這個空間，庫房保有一些辦公桌椅及層櫃，看起來本來就作為辦公之用。層櫃裡甚至還有些前人遺留的文件，男人翻了一下那些廢紙，便將那些層櫃鎖進了一個小房間裡，也許這是男人的標準程序之一。

庫房前門便是自助洗衣店，男人是店主，我則是會計，一個平凡到隨時隨地都會被接受的偽裝。

男人睡在庫房裡，我則在洗衣店附近租了一間小套房。

格林威治跟孟買或是伊拉克相比平靜的不可思議，我可以在早晨在隔壁的麵包店買些麵包，配上一杯過苦的咖啡，卻不必緊張會有子彈擦過我的耳際。我會在漫步到洗衣店的短暫時間看著鎮裡的孩子跑著去上學，跟面熟卻不知名的鄰居打招呼，我甚至可以在假日騎著腳踏車到附近的宜家買些我未曾想過的家飾。但我也同時知道這種日子不適合我，也不會適合男人或其他人。我們只是在整段旅途中竊取短暫而虛幻的休憩。

每天早上當我打開洗衣店的玻璃門時，就可以看見男人在打掃。我們——正確來說天能的洗衣店一向整潔，畢竟在深夜的洗衣店裡即使有那些酒醉吐的一蹋糊塗的醉鬼或是想要敲開那些滾筒乾衣機找些有價金屬的小偷，當被人單手扭著手臂掐著脖子或是被拖把桶到鼻樑斷掉時，也還是有些學習本能。

那一段時間舖著一層一種非現實的安逸，我們似乎分裂成兩人，在一天的早晨及傍晚，謹慎的做個安於和平景色的旅人。

但一但回到天能，我們掐緊著彼此，我和男人雖然都不是桌上決策的人，但不得不說我是更加務實的人，我們在上一秒微笑的服務鎮民，下一秒便咬著每到訊息，每場談判不放。

我和男人就在與戰爭或是世界末日毫無關聯的地方尋求金援、招募一些男人所謂舊時的後代。

男人積極的打通各個情報部門，但我想起尼爾在早些時候也努力的在這些情報機構奔走，他們倆個層層疊疊，尼爾在當時稍微透露一點，以便現在的男人掌握更多，那多是跟我閒聊時不經意的談起——我今天我跟圓場剝頭皮的老大談了一會，格倫那邊的小組不好搞，但櫃檯的女士似乎知道很多八卦。

我提起這件事時男人並沒有太多情緒，公事公辦的叫我依記憶列一張清單。但當我將清單給他時，他凝視——似乎想看透我的原子筆墨，挖出這些字詞的另一層意義。

我主動要求待在格林威治而非跟著男人到處飛，即便是自助洗衣店，但來去成謎的外地人也會讓人起疑，我這樣跟他說，男人同意了。現在我變成了這個初生組織的後勤。

我幫男人安排行程與機票，剛開始對於這些瑣碎事務我極不耐煩，但男人一向寬容，甚至有一次在我訂錯轉機機票時笑著對我開玩笑，即使那讓他錯過再一次與愛沙尼亞接洽的機會。

但男人總有幾次帶著一身沉默從機場趕回到倉房，無論成敗都帶著一種絕望的急切。我們很容易在這個時候大吵。男人的脾氣來的很快，但不會大聲咒罵，只是咬著牙指責組織的失誤——即便組織當時只有我們兩個人。

我則會毫不客氣的頂撞回去。有時我們幾乎快要打起架來，像孩子般弄亂桌上的一切，直到氣憤的沉默壟罩我們。我會砸門離去，剩下男人一人。

日後回想時才意識到，我從不知道男人在蘭利、圓場或是格倫碰見了什麼：是否有一個叫做尼爾的男人已經幫他起了頭，又也許是本來會有一個年輕的英國男子會陪在他身邊一起面對官僚體制的質疑與虞詐，但現在他只能一個人挺直著自己，獨自面對。

也許是因為我無意間在寒冷的特隆赫姆外海看見他們的笑容與擁抱，又也許是平淡的生活讓我軟弱。畢竟無論是情報或是士兵，一但涉入任務，永遠都是孤獨一人，你不能寄望有人會陪你一起通過那些生死縫隙。但有時連我都會出現一種幻覺，在男人的身邊該有另外一人。

我不知道男人在他人口中聽見尼爾時是感到欣慰或是疼痛。

這樣的爭吵通常只會持續一個晚上。到了隔天，他會在我進門時拿著拖把跟我道歉，我們會一起安靜的擦拭這些。而道歉的結尾往往是，我們沒有多少時間。

這是個很矛盾的想法，照理來說我們是擁有最多時間的人。但即便努力地隨著結局運行，卻有種徒勞無功的絕望——這也許在男人感受上更加明顯，但在這當下，一切都像是隱隱的預兆。

在所有的事情真正運轉前，我們曾經吵得極兇，毫不留情面的指責對方，幾次關於尼爾與男人情報的誤差和CIA和MI6的主導權之爭，還有軍火商餘燼的復仇與野心，便足夠讓我們爭吵不休。這件事無論何時都令人感到隱隱不安。

而這種不安最終在某天晚上應驗。

有次男人帶著傷回來——腹部中了一槍，大腿挫傷，手臂骨折。

但男人第一句話卻是我全部解決了，這邊沒被暴露。

他帶著一種安撫的神情，但我曾經見過他那種表情。

我從未如此怒火中燒過。

我記得我們有協調緊急機制，我將緊急的醫療器材砸在男人身旁，拿酒精粗魯的為他消毒。他因痛而發出嘶聲。卻不知為何一直在說話，他開始說著愛沙尼亞與烏克蘭的事，還有他怎麼殺了普莉亞。

但意外的我沒有太感震驚。也許是因為我的第六感，又也許是怒氣早就灼燒了一切。

「我勸你閉嘴。」我是這樣說的嗎?

但男人像喝醉了一般兀自笑著，抓住了我的手。這些傷沒關係的。

普莉亞曾經稱讚過妳是最好的。她真的很信任妳——

夠了

我幾乎被洶湧而來的情緒截斷思考，我將酒精瓶砸在地上，但刺鼻的氣味和玻璃的碎裂並沒有讓我們兩個的緊繃回歸冷靜。

「你想死就不要他媽說些漂亮話!」我順手將一旁喝剩的黑咖啡潑向男人，「如果你想跟你的情人一起——」

在我意識到我說出什麼話時，男人停止了說話。

他紅了眼發出了一陣不像人類的低吼。並向我撲過來，我被撲倒在地，我因為背上一陣燙痛而叫出聲來——那些玻璃刺進我的皮膚，我咬著牙掙脫了男人——用手掌根用力抵向男人骨折的手臂，狼狽的往相反方向爬走。男人當然不會放棄，隨後便拖住了我，直到我踢向男人受傷的大腿。

但這場戰鬥並沒有花太多時間——當一個人受到槍傷時，你很容易就可以制服他——我將男人拐倒在地——沒有玻璃的那一邊。但我腹部依舊挨了男人的一拳，背上也有些穿刺傷。

我道歉。我喘著氣說，你會活得好好的，因為過去的我們因此拯救了人類。

男人在地上同樣喘著氣，卻因為疼痛與傷而動彈不得。

「現在你可以好好的讓我幫你把子彈拿出來了嗎？」

我把他的說不出話當作同意。

在那次過於激烈的爭吵後，我們的確度過了幾天尷尬的日子，但看著男人緩慢而狼狽的靠在洗衣機時，我還是心軟了下來。最終男人在我的堅持下到我家養傷。

現在我睡在沙發上，男人一開始堅持他睡沙發就好，但在被我打了幾次頭後放棄反抗。

我努力地從網路上找些食譜，笨手笨腳做著雞湯，烤著過焦的千層麵。

看的出來男人一開始幾乎想把食物吐出來。

至少一天天過去，從他的表情可以看出我的廚藝算是有顯然的進步。

但為了避免男人食物中毒或事被噎死，我會看著他在我的床上吃完食物——

在等他吃飯的時間我們開始聊一些我們平常不會談的事，一開始只是為了避免尷尬，最後這似乎變成了一種習慣，我們會不由自主地找些事情來說，例如我的小時候、他的小時候。例如怎麼能在一種不信任下任憑著自己的心愛一個人。男人常談到他，他不會將名字說出來。他說在貨箱中，他吻了他，一切就像順其自然。他說，在最後，在船艙內，他握住他的手，看著流星竄入空中，他們沒說話，卻讓他往後總填滿著一種安心，一種衝動，一種憐憫，所有的事情都被賦予意義。

「直到任務結束。」

「直到他的任務結束。」

男人睡著了，我替他將他的被子拉好。

有天我在超市採買時看見了許久不見的水果硬糖——在這段時間的奇異生活，反而讓我忘記了抽菸這件事。我看著糖果想了一下，還是將他放進購物籃中。

在飯後我將幾顆糖果放在男人手中。

「這是我乖乖養傷的獎勵嗎?」男人開了玩笑。

這是尼爾喜歡吃這個口味。我不知道現在提起尼爾是否妥當，但男人盯著那幾顆糖果，隨後打開了糖果紙，將糖放入嘴中。

我知道在他嘴中會瀰漫著化學的葡萄糖漿的膩味。

也許這是我們第一次提到尼爾的名字。

「你覺得我是個自私的人嗎，惠勒?」

我不明所以。

「在尼爾背著我離去的那瞬間，即使只是一閃而過，我憎恨這世界——」

我也打開了一顆糖果，柑橘口味的。

「但隨後我發現也許我恨我自己。」

我發現我忘記了硬糖有多麼膩人，讓人說不出話。

「惠勒，」

我知道男人要說什麼。我只能握住他的手。

我終究不懂愛情，甚至不知道該為男人說出怎樣安慰的話。

男人用他能動的手臂遮住雙眼。

也許我該去外面抽一根菸。

男人在我的小套房住了兩個禮拜，鄰居理所當然開始向我問候，我曖昧微笑，顧左右而言他，讓有大把時間的阿姨們擅自猜測——畢竟一般人對於有伴侶的人防備更低。

兩個禮拜後，男人回到了洗衣店，我們又回到了過往的狀態。唯一不同的，是在男人出差回來時，他會先到那個堆滿以前家具的房間冷靜一下，而我會藉機去買食物——早餐、午餐、下午茶或晚餐，炸魚薯條或是壽司——不可或缺的是酒，等我回來時他會坐在他的位子上整理資料。

我則將食物放在一旁的矮桌上。等到男人移動到矮桌時，我也會跟著一起坐下，我們安靜的吃飯喝酒。直到男人說出關於工作的第一句話。

「我們可以跟蘭利多談一點，MI6答應給我們資金上的資源。」

他微笑著，現在我們可以來談談成員的事了。

也許因此而起，我們在工作上也發展了某種親密的默契，他負責資金談判，我開始負責人員單安排與挑選。我們通常會安靜地做自己份內的事，偶爾會談到尼爾，或是艾佛斯。男人在一次打烊的傍晚跟我說，他即使現在都依舊認為殺了普莉亞是正確的。

我跟他說我了解。但在這點上我不會原諒你。我將洗衣店的日光燈打開後轉頭回去辦公室——男人隔天要再去一次MI6，我需要幫他再次確認資料。

在餘光中，我看見男人似乎鬆了一口氣。

事情的曙光在於圓場終於被男人說服，詳細情況不得而知，但我們得到了MI6的贊助，

洗衣店裡開始應徵了新人，鎮上居民會發現，他們開始看見三、四個陌生的面孔，不甚顯眼的男女，和藹可親。

隨著人員的增加，我和男人終於有時間規劃未來與過去。

但這只是故事的前奏。

我們還缺少一個人帶來一個完整的故事。

這道前奏止於MI6的資助。當MI6終於相信了男人的說法後，轉而要求我們搬到倫敦，至於為什麼是顯而易見。

所以我們把我在資料搬離的最後一天在小鎮亂逛。

我問他為什麼要將房間的那些廢紙也帶走。

但男人沒有回答，只是問了另一個問題。

「你曾經想過也許我們可以這樣住在這邊，放棄MI6的資助，放棄天能？」

我不清楚男人這樣問我的意思，也不想多想。

「但這樣我們就不會在這裡散步。」我說。

「但也有可能會，可能這樣會有一個新的世界。」男人說，帶著一種開玩笑的口吻。這讓我稍微放下心來。

「也許現在尼爾——」男人說了一半，又抿住了嘴。

也許尼爾會跟著男人沿著泰晤河走，到達地鐵站旁臨時搭建的旋轉木馬，尼爾推著男人搭上那些發出音樂的機器生物，他們會在結束後一旁吃果昔，他們也許牽了手也許沒有。

我們路過空無一人的旋轉木馬，因為河水而帶來的風很冷，一切都只是也許。

最後男人跟我道謝。你不用這樣幫我。男人說，我沒有回應。

「照顧他。」

尼爾最後跟我說。

我沒有跟男人說尼爾最後的話，我只是盡量試著照著尼爾的話做。

XXX

到了倫敦後，一切的速度像是加了幾倍速，男人開始一邊招募人員一邊跟MI6找出我們知道和不知道的逆轉門，而我則繼續面試著那些新面孔。

在這段時間我面試了幾個被招募者，幾乎是CIA那邊的人，這是男人所謂的後人——

但其實我們也成了後人的一部分。

面試本身不難，但要如何讓這些後人了解時間或保守秘密，卻是之後的挑戰。

我疲憊的往自己嘴中丟了顆糖，讓門外助理叫下一個人。

當尼爾探進頭來時我幾乎無法言語。

那是年輕的尼爾，神采奕奕，銳利的觀察面試室內的微小細節。

他到最後才看到我，並發出了故作驚訝的聲音。

「我以為是他來面試我。」

我從尼爾的語調聽到假意的失望。

「抱歉，我回答，我才是面試官。」我幾乎不知道我脫口而出的是什麼，

只能努力的讓我的手不要顫抖。

我翻閱了尼爾的資料，是MI6的新人，成了幾個傑出的跨國任務。

劍橋畢業，主修物理。

我再往上看，看見了尼爾的本名。

我用他的本名叫他坐下。

「你可以叫我尼爾就好。」等他坐穩了後，帶著一種試探的隔閡向我反映。

我問尼爾幾個基本問題，問他是否會守密，假裝在他的資料上加註筆記。

但其實都是多此一舉。我竟然到現在才發現這一切的聯繫。男人在天能成立時的奇怪態度不是因為時間不夠拯救這個世界，而是不夠時間讓自己準備好再一次面對尼爾。

因為過去的已經過去，尼爾必定會來到天能，也必定會回到從前。

一個沒有名字與一個只有假名的兩人。

現在這個故事才開始，我卻已經走到一半，並且經歷了結局。

XXX

在招募尼爾後我們常在一起閒聊，男人對於尼爾保持著一種溫和的疏離。但顯然尼爾對男人有著一些興趣。我喜歡他，從第一眼。尼爾坦率的跟我說。我不知道男人怎麼想的，尤其在他跟尼爾的短暫但深刻的情誼後。我一邊觀察著尼爾一邊刺探著尼爾的話的意義，他是MI6吸收過來的情報員，而在情報的世界，一切都是不可信。

「你覺得我在說謊嗎，惠勒？」

有次尼爾湊近我問。

「你在說謊嗎？」我老實地反問。

尼爾跟我說他本來只是想知道天能到底在做什麼，他們老闆對整件事非常疑惑。但我喜歡他。尼爾說，帶著一種躍躍欲試的神情，我私下思考著喜歡兩字對在這個年輕氣盛的尼爾心中的重量。

「我這樣說你會相信我嗎？」

我反問自己我該相信尼爾嗎？一個MI6的特務，年輕英俊，並且在數年之前為了拯救一個過大的理想而死在俄羅斯？

「我相信你。」我回答。

尼爾滿意的呼出一陣煙霧，「真巧，我也信任妳，惠勒。」尼爾伸出了手。

尼爾有時會在聊天時抽菸，這反而讓我懷念起以前的時光，最開始我和艾佛斯在以色列交換一支菸，而普莉亞不喜歡煙味，所以我們紛紛開始將菸戒——我們沒有互相問過為什麼，只是覺得普莉亞值得我們這樣做。艾佛斯當時給了煙癮上來的我們一個小方法，拿個什麼含在嘴裡，我拿起了在孟買超市看見的第一款糖果。

在那時的未來，我將一顆糖給了尼爾，當時我並不喜歡他。

我握住了當時沒有握住的手，並且希望他沒有發現我的手輕微的顫抖。

嘿，尼爾。在放手後我叫住他，並將我隨身放在口袋的硬糖給他。

尼爾似乎不太習慣過甜的糖果，在含進嘴中時皺了眉，卻感謝了我的好意。

我微笑著搖頭。「希望你能體諒我的無禮。」

尼爾不明所以，但我仍寄望著在孟買時，尼爾能想起這句話。

我盡量讓自己的嘴保持著一種玩笑的弧度。

任務的全貌逐漸在組織面前推展開來。

逆轉門總是相信的關鍵，我們讓那些新進的人一個個穿越逆轉門，等他們回來時，他們的眼神會變。那是將從不同的角度看這個世界的眼神，並帶著某些探索的熱情。

我們說明關於拯救世界的任務，我看見尼爾在後方發亮的眼睛。

男人沒有將視線投向那方，一次都沒有。

男人的疏離顯而易見。

現在男人又常將自己關進那個塞滿廢紙與舊家具的小房間。

但尼爾總是帶著一種興致勃勃，自告奮勇的要跟著男人出任務。

男人通常會回絕，但有幾次不得不帶著尼爾，那些屬於關鍵的任務。

男人總是用一種溫和的冷漠對著尼爾。但尼爾總是炒熱工作氣氛的那個，他總是偶爾說出一些瘋狂的話讓同事發笑。男人有次笑了出來，這反而讓尼爾抓住機會，開始向男人提案各種天馬行空的瘋狂想法。

而男人總是微笑著退回那些提案——久而久之這反而像是尼爾對男人的一種親暱，而尼爾不知道的是，男人會將他離開後將那些提案收好，帶著一種類似弔念的情緒放入抽屜中。

只有蒼老的人會弔念。在天能中，只有我和男人是蒼老的，其他的人員正如新生的雛鳥，無知而熱情，嘗試著時間的各種可能。

無知是優勢。

我看著抱著男人咖啡走來的尼爾想。

但我們都忘了，在天能那些迴旋的規則中，還有一條是這樣說的：發生的已經發生。

例如紐約任務。

在當我準備紐約任務的當下，準備行程與設備時想，經過逆轉們的我們，反而被困在另一種因果之中。我甚至還能聽見孟買被兩個男人因反彈而捲起的風聲。

紐約任務是孟買第一次與普莉亞見面的原型，當初尼爾想出了這個點子，而現在由男人教會尼爾，但最後誰也分不出前後，就如到底是誰先親吻，誰先向自己的心臣服。

在紐約任務的後一天，男人跟我說他們在紐約的屋頂看夕陽倒流。

他輕聲說了尼爾的手的溫度，尼爾的笑容像極了他在奧斯陸的時候。

他說紐約的天空跟海上看見的不一樣。他們在看著滿地燈光熄滅，轉換為紫紅相間的夕陽。

宛若清晨。

我們在黃昏中沒有朋友，尼爾將手放在我的手上。但我們將會迎向一個暮光的世界。

那個笑容讓我想吻他。

男人最終結束於這句話。

以紐約的任務為契機，可以發現男人對尼爾的態度放鬆許多，就我來看，也許更像是某種認輸。對時間，或對自己的心。

如果男人與尼爾的相知是必然的，那隨後的事也必定會發生。

這些必定的親密也緩慢流動起來。

我家附近有家好喝的拿鐵，在某一天尼爾取代了我日常買咖啡的習慣，他花了些時間摸透了男人的飲食習慣，咖啡或食物，偶爾會邀男人去喝酒。男人依舊喝著可樂，這讓尼爾跟我抱怨了一陣。

男人有時候會送尼爾回家，一開始是尼爾要求，之後慢慢的他們不會再詢問。他們會互相為對方買咖啡。

尼爾說男人在酒吧點了酒，並為他點了伏特加通寧。

在某個夜晚當我含著糖果在辦公室加班時，看著尼爾將自己的外套罩在因疲憊淺眠的男人身上。

男人在路過尼爾的位置時會擦過他的手臂或是手指。

這種氣氛曾經有過，在短暫的寒冷的海上，他們相識而笑的角度與現在幾乎相同，這幾乎讓男人帶起了一種青春的活力。

尼爾家的暖氣一直修不好。在冬天尼爾在辦公室裡大肆抱怨著，脫掉手套的手指前緣冰冷，幾個同事無聊的和尼爾抬槓。

但在茶水間，男人握著尼爾的手，他們貼著彼此，男人握著尼爾的手，他們在說一些話，尼爾惹笑了男性，讓男人低頭靠著尼爾笑。

這像是一種既視感，我彷彿再次看到那一夜奇幻而美的夜晚。

我們為了任務確制定了許多規則，要等逆轉門看見自己才能進門、過去的事情已經過去、要開鎖的任務先找尼爾。尼爾甚至半開玩笑的將高空彈跳性列在員工守則第一條。

「無知是最大的優勢。」男人說。

所以我不會告訴你們過去究竟發生什麼事，男人預告著。

你們的每次行動都是新的開始。

「我們活在一個暮光世界。」男人說道。

「而黃昏時沒有朋友。」我在男人說話前喃喃自語。

現在看來，這是否是男人給過去的自己的一個提示。

最終尼爾搬進了男人的家。

「你知道他家牆上掛了什麼畫嗎？」尼爾在一天早上跟我半是抱怨半是抬槓。

男人家的客廳掛了一幅溺水的男人親吻愛人的畫，還不准我換下來。而這個抱怨被男人突如其來的親吻打斷。

現在他們常常親吻，更多是男人主動，他們似乎不介意在我面前展現親暱的關係。我想這歸於兩人對我的信任。

那時我時常到他們家吃飯，在任務後，或是各種尼爾編造出來的理由。

男人很會做菜——不得不說這有一半歸功於當時在格林威治的日子，尼爾卻總是將東西亂七八糟的亂放。有次我因為在濃湯裡吃到草莓而生氣的將木匙丟向尼爾。

晚餐過後他們兩人往往賴在沙發上看老電影，有時我會跟著看，忽略兩人輕聲的談話與親吻，我會在有一人的手伸進對方衣服內時離去。

他們家會存放好幾袋水果糖，因為我喜歡，尼爾說。

尼爾在男人在時不會抽菸，卻會像我一樣含著糖果讓糖果在嘴中轉。

有一次任務我們跟著尼爾到奧斯陸的逆轉門前—現在幾乎所有的逆轉門都是天能的，我看著對面有兩個男人倒退走來而男人與尼爾走了進去。

他們過了一段時間才回來，我看著尼爾微紅的臉頰，順手幫他理了理頭髮。尼爾很興奮，眼神透露著光采。

男人得眼神沒對向我，我順手淘了兩顆糖果丟給兩人。

尼爾丟了一顆含進嘴中，他現在開始習慣糖果甜膩的味道了。隨後便拉著男人的領子吻了過去。男人回吻著，並將一個東西放在尼爾手指上。

尼爾一時沒有反應過來，他只是先看了看手指，在看向男人。

男人將他的手伸在尼爾眼前。

他們安靜了一會，隨後尼爾大笑出聲，甚至笑出淚來。

「我們來辦個宴會，尼爾在吻間大聲的宣告，我要邀請凱特、還有大家。惠勒你一定要來！」

「我在滑鐵盧認識的朋友有個好屋頂，」尼爾大叫著拉著男人轉圈。「我們可以買紅酒壽司和甜點，我要大量的香檳!」

尼爾向我展示他手指上的戒指。

那不是我第一次看見那枚戒指。在孟買的天空下，那枚戒指在尼爾的菸光下閃閃發光。

那場宴會辦的私密而歡樂，一群大男孩拿了香檳便亂撒。我和凱特拿著香檳在一旁看著親吻的兩人。尼爾對我們比了一個中指。

就我看來也許這是他們最好的時光。

男人最終揭示了我們最大的任務。

由尼爾回到過去，男人將那些我整理的資料給尼爾——那些我與男人親身經歷的任務。

這是我們現在的終點。

我看著男人面無表情的說明與尼爾幾乎不可置信的臉。

男人有好幾天沒有回到他的家，他又回到了在格林威治睡在辦公室的習慣，也許是睡在那個小房間中。尼爾曾敲了幾次門，男人會走出來，他們會擁抱著彼此睡在辦公室休息區的沙發上，等到我來時喚醒他們。

為了這個任務，天能開始極為忙碌起來，但男人與尼爾卻像是放慢了時間，安靜而徐緩。

我想是否這樣就能延長他們在一起的時間。

在尼爾走前我去找他。他在大樓的屋頂上，菸夾在他的指間。

很久沒看你抽菸了。

尼爾笑著，因為他不抽菸。隨即他吸了一口，火光閃爍在他的戒指上。

我想起以前的尼爾是沒有戒指的。

「你害怕嗎，」我問。

我不知道。尼爾聲音在發抖。

我從沒有逆轉過這麼久的時間。

我會因為孤獨而發瘋嗎?

尼爾撫摸著自己的戒指乾笑著。

「惠勒，以前的世界是怎麼樣子的?」

尼爾與其說是害怕，更像是緊張。

「我經歷過那個世界，才不過幾年而已，但現在對我來說好陌生。

他會認得—不，他不認得我，妳也不認得我。」尼爾絮絮叨叨的念著，

「但我認得你們，也許我可以先買一包水果糖給妳，像是萬聖節從地底回來的幽靈。」尼爾有些神經質地笑著。

尼爾曾經送了我一包糖果，我不知道他怎麼知道我喜歡的味道。

我比了比手勢要了根菸。

我很久沒有抽菸了，以至於先嗆了幾下，尼爾一臉關心的看著我。等我再次習慣那些尼古丁。

我想起我和尼爾曾經在印度的屋頂上碰過面，當時他在抽菸。

最終他沒有將菸戒掉，但在男人面前他從不抽菸。

你要好好照顧他。最後尼爾說。顫抖著聲音。

也許屋頂的風颳得太大，尼爾發著抖，火光在他手指間顫動著。

他將他的戒指脫了下來，握在手中。

我看著尼爾咬著握著戒指的拳頭，忍耐著讓自己不出聲。

旋槳的嗡嗡聲回到我的腦海。

照顧他。尼爾抓住我的手，是幾乎懇求的跟我說。

因為即便時間如何運行，有些事情是不變的。

我是從過去而來的人，尼爾的未來我卻從許久以前就知道。

男人也許曾經想過不要招募尼爾，不真正的愛上他，但他們依舊相遇。

我看著尼爾蜷縮在地上，卻想起在格林威治時，受傷的男人。

_「我發現也許我恨我自己。」_

我走向前擁抱著縮成一團的尼爾。一瞬間我差點脫口而出，乞求尼爾不要恨。

在任務執行的那天只有我、尼爾與男人。 

尼爾意外的心情愉悅的來到自由港。

他看到我先是擁抱了我。

我給他一袋糖果當作餞別的禮物。

尼爾看了笑了。妳在幫我賄絡以前的妳。

「幫助戒菸，」我說。「你可以在有效期限前吃完他。」

「那我希望吃到葡萄的。」尼爾微笑，「那是我和他接吻的味道。」

我想起那是

尼爾對著男人伸出手來。男人遲疑著，最終握住了尼爾的手。

能見到你是我的幸運。

尼爾說，卻又似乎不好意思的抓抓頭髮。

雖然世界要在過去毀滅——

即將毀滅。男人糾正。我跟著男人太久，也許才因此聽出他聲音中微小的顫抖。

對、對，我們要拯救世界，

「但同時那也會是一段美好友誼的開始，不是嗎?」

尼爾說。我會碰見更年輕的你。

希望你不要忌妒。尼爾開著玩笑，他的戒指閃爍著。如果我們接吻的話。

男人不再說話。

「好了，時間到了。」尼爾吐了口大氣。但玻璃對面毫無人影。

他們無聲等待了幾分鐘。

男人看著玻璃對面，眼神炙熱像是乞求著一個人影的歸來，也許過了十分，或是二十分，已經超越了我們預定執行的時間。

我該走了，尼爾小聲的說。

男人只是站在那，執傲的透過窗戶看向對面。

直到尼爾快速的走向男人，給了他一個擁抱。我看見男人僵硬著，隨後將自己埋在尼爾的肩上顫抖。

這一切攤明的如此快速而無情。尼爾是聰明人，他知道這代表的意思。

好了，尼爾小聲的勸他，他拍了拍男人，男人分開的緩慢，像是個孩子，第一次學習分離。

在尼爾轉身前，男人還是拉起了尼爾的手，將自己的唇壓在他們的戒指上。

男人說了什麼，我沒有聽清，那不是給我聽的話。

讓我走。

但男人的手依舊緊緊的握著，也許是讓尼爾吃痛的程度。

讓我走。尼爾小聲的又說了一遍，男人才鬆手。

尼爾進入了逆轉門。他像是沒事人般揮了揮手，再見。尼爾在門關上時說。

尼爾回到另一段時間時便沒有看向玻璃這方，所以他不知道男人是怎樣敲打著玻璃，聽不見男人是怎樣絕望的叫他回來。

我在一旁看著，看著男人第二次失去他的所愛。

男人在那個小房間關了好幾天。

那個在格林威治留下的文件及家具都塞在那裡。

到了第六天，我終於忍不住拿了食物與水，敲了敲房間。

男人打開門時像是許久沒睡。

我以為他會拿了食物就叫我走——或是連食物都不拿。

但他卻讓我進去了那個房間。

歡迎來到秘密基地，男人帶著自嘲介紹。我環顧周遭，依然是那些舊家具及舊紙張。

我在這邊私通未來人或是設計一些陰謀論。男人自嘲。

我觀察著四周，紙張散落著，我撥動著紙張，發現幾個關鍵字。

有我的名字、男人的、尼爾的，像是日記。

我投給男人一個疑問的眼神。

「我在整理時發現這些，」

男人給我看了幾封信，那個筆跡很熟，在組織這段時間我幾乎會模仿這些字跡。

是男人的字。

「這不是我寫的。」男人似乎看出我的疑問。

「我在格林威治找到這些，都是寫好的，有些紙看起來是新的，有些卻是像放了好幾年。」

「也許尼爾可以跟我解釋這些事，但等我發現這些時，尼爾不會在的。」

男人整理出一些紙張放在桌上。

，並隨意坐在地上翻動著一本筆記。

「我花了好久時間才發現，這是過去的我留的紀錄。」

不同的，過去的我。

我不知道是什麼時候這樣做的，

每當尼爾見到過去的我一次，我便記錄下來一些事。

我是主角，而尼爾是整個故事。

男人將筆記隨意丟到桌上。

「我想我試過了很多次。」男人跟我說。

「試著讓世界朝不一樣的方向走去。」

他將一封信打開。

裡面有許多的紙張與潦草的筆跡。

「例如我會造訪艾佛斯，請他來天能或沒有，我殺了普莉亞或沒有。凱特送給我無數的創作。我掛在我們的家中。我可能在印度或紐約招募妳。」

「例如我們說好了不道別，但尼爾還是說了。」

尼爾說他不懂平行世界與意識的關係，但我知道。

「最開始的我找了艾佛斯。」

「艾佛斯給了我好幾罐蜂蜜，還讓我知道有人在愛。」男人展開了一張像是臨時的餐巾紙。

「 _我_ 跟尼爾說要將戒指給普莉亞。」男人攤開那些紙張，「因為普莉亞是一個關鍵。

這是第37頁的我的提示。」

「而我需要開上一個我的紀錄。」男人拿起了一封信封。

「這次我也有新嘗試，」

「讓妳知道這個房間有什麼。」

男人的笑聲帶著一種絕望。

「妳覺得我說的是謊言還是現實? 」

男人將筆記本撕成碎片。

這些文件，你覺得是因為我們迴轉時間太多次產生的幻象嗎？

或是，

「謊言是標準作業程序？」

但無論是哪種，我都會不停的拯救與失去。

男人輕聲說，我會失去尼爾多少次？

一股尖銳的不安與疑問刺向我。那是沒有任何希望的疑問。

「我不在乎你說的是否是謊言。」

我回應，心跳鼓動著。

也許是因為即便這整個世界都被時間拆解成我不認識的樣子，我知道有些東西是不變的。

「就算有無數個你又有差別嗎? 」我回答。

「你不會放棄拯救這個世界的機會，你依然會愛上尼爾。」

我深吸一口氣。

這不是我該說的話，在我的人生中，我可能也不會經歷他們兩個發生的事，

但有些話我需要說出來，讓他成真。

如果這是這個世界，這個故事走到這裡的意義。

「他不恨你。」

男人瞪大了眼，我看見他的眼眶如何緩慢的泛紅。

「無論是在12市的尼爾或是剛離你而去的尼爾，都不恨你。

他總是期待著一個新的開始，和你一起度過新的友誼、新的冒險。

如果時間是迴旋的，尼爾身邊他媽的都會有你，甩也甩不掉。」

_「惠勒。」在行動前尼爾拉住了我。_

_「我從不恨任何人，我跟你說過這永遠有新的開始。」_

_尼爾講的很急切又毫無邏輯，在飛機旋槳的吵雜聲中，尼爾的字語忽大忽小。_

惠勒，惠勒，男人輕輕搖頭。像是否定我說的話。

「現在我應該要來打開我的這一份了。」

男人將信紙抽出來時，有個東西滑了出來。在地上滾了兩圈。

是枚戒指。

男人瞪大了眼睛。撿起了戒指，反覆檢查，像是確認是否那戒指是否只是個陷阱。

上標著是男人與尼爾的名字。

那是尼爾的戒指。

男人頹然的跪了下來。顫抖著。

我呆立一旁，試圖思考。

照理來說，這枚戒指將會遺留在過去。

但屬於尼爾的戒指在這個房間內。

我不知道這個猜想是否正確，但在這些遍布的不同過去中，有一次尼爾會回來，在格林威治的小倉房裡，他會將戒指放進一個信封，等待著他所想的人打開他。

在尼爾離去當下，我們的任務便結束了，但也許，只是也許。

畢竟我們人類是那樣的渺小。

也許我們的任務也還在途中。

我看著散落在各處的文件。

男人將戒指握在胸前。

而在這永恆的迴旋中，彼此終將見面。

男人像是祈禱般沉默許久。

惠勒，男人沙啞的開口。

那你還想跟我繼續這段任務嗎? 男人問。

_照顧好他。_

我幾乎毫無猶豫地答應。

不只是答應男人。

**好。**

尼爾笑著走下直升機。

我攙扶著男人走出房間，他的確是已經沒有力氣能自行走路了。

我每次都要妳幫我。男人搭著我的肩膀說。

我是否沒有說過謝謝？

「如果你要向我道謝，就努力的把任務結束吧。」

男人現在的笑聲還是很微弱，但卻多了一些叫做希望的東西。

我將男人丟到沙發上。

「你想要吃個糖嗎?」

我從抽屜掏出了一袋水果硬糖。

男人拿起了一顆。

「什麼口味?」

「葡萄的。」

「尼爾說那是親吻的味道。」

男人含著糖，真誠的微笑起來。

這個故事我只能講到這裡。

但我們的任務還該繼續——尼爾會再一次與男人相見，男人也會再一次吸收尼爾。

也許這間屋子的文件將會越來越多，但總有一天，

我期望有這麼一天，

男人與他的愛人會一起來到這間布滿灰塵的房間中，將這些文件一一塵封。

畢竟這世界總該歡迎所有相愛之人。

而我只是一次次的跟你述說這個愛情故事。

直到任務真正結束為止。


End file.
